Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town
by Yumeshojo
Summary: Claire got jipped when she bought the old farm, but she was determined to turn her life around and put it - and herself - to good use. But she finds a darkness that consumes her, that isn't inside herself - but in the eyes of a man. Many pairings.
1. Monotony

I love Harvest Moon games, so I just couldn't _not_ write this story. I originally had Claire named Akira before I figured out her real name, so sorry if it pops up accidently in the story. And just so you know, this is center on Claire and the Doctor, but I tend to pair up as many characters as possible - so really, this fic is about the whole town!

**Disclaimer: I doth dis/the claiming of this/a story I wrote/tho characters I don't/and thus I say/to end this way/DON'T BE RETARDED, I OBLIVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *runs away sobbing at your insensitivity***

* * *

"I'm home!"

Silence was the only thing that greeted me from my tiny, one room apartment. Silence, and the door slamming shut behind me. I live alone, so of course no one would answer. Why did I do this everyday? It was the same thing, no matter what. Over and over, ordinary day after ordinary day. Get up in the morning, go to work as usual, leave work, go eat, go home, go to sleep. Everyday. The same pattern.

The monotony was almost suffocating.

Wasn't there something exciting in this world?

...I guess not.

Well, I have to work tomorrow - heaven forbid I have an original thought and smash the monotony to bits. I rolled my eyes, disgusted with my own cowardess, and sighed to the thin air before me. I dropped my purse by the door, not bothering to be tidy. First thing on my agenda: Shower. No, not a shower - a long, hot, bubble bath. My one and only indulgence in a thoroughly mundane, slavery like lifestyle. Emerging after my last girlish refuge, I gave myself a loathing look and collapsed onto my small sofa. Continuing said slavery to my own self induced routine, I pulled out the paper. At least it didn't say the same thing everyday.

"Well, what's going on in the world this week?" I flipped through the pages half heartedly, not really expecting to take an interest in anything. So, when an ad caught my eye, I was surprised at myself. "Huh? What's this...?"

"Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life? For more

information, call..."

"A farm, huh?" I ran the idea through my head, trying to imagine myself as a farmer. It definitely seemed like a more interesting life than the one I currently claimed to have. I imagined animals - cows, horses, chickens, sheep, dogs. I imagined green fields full of fruit. I imagined myself, lying in the lush grass, watching the clouds - clouds I never saw between the skyscrapers and the fog here. Suddenly, I realized I was excited. "This is it!"

I'd never had a taste for the country. I considered myself a born and bred city girl, but after the day I'd been living for the past eight months, I was ready to consider anything. Fresh air, leafy trees, new faces - the same ones everyday instead of meeting strangers in the cubicle across from you - and a place to call home, not to grudgingly pay rent for every month.

I practically ran across the room to the phone and slammed the numbers down. "Hello? Is this MT Realtors? I'm calling about the farm..."


	2. Lies

I really love my Claire - she's so dark and cynical (no, I don't know why that makes me happy, it just does!) but she's a hard worker. Oh, and most of the script is taken strait from the game during main events, just to let you know.

**Disclaimer: I doth dis/the claiming of this/a story I wrote/tho characters I don't/and thus I say/to end this way/DON'T BE RETARDED, I OBLIVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *runs away sobbing at your insensitivity***

* * *

The world is full of lies and liars.

I stared across a wide expanse of dead logs, weeds taller than I was, and boulders chunked out randomly over was supposedly a field ripe for farming. Or so the realtors had told me.

Lies, all of it. This was no farm - it was a train wreck.

"Hello. Are you a tourist?"

I turned my head slightly enough to glare over my shoulder at the one who was interrupting the murder plot I was devising against whoever wrote that ad. He was a short, chubby little man with a round nose and small spectacles. He was wearing a red top hat to hide a receding hairline, but the rest of his head was full of thick brown hair that curled up at his shoulders, matching his curly mustache. Surprisingly, his beady eyes shone with a smile of a trusting small town man and the curiosity of a child.

I humored him, turning around fully and shaking my head with a sigh. He walked up next to me, still looking curious, so I told him. Everything.

"MT Realtor told you that you can live a refreshing life on a farm?" He blinked a moment, like that was odd. "You're that new farmer?"

I nodded - and the little man busted up laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You've been tricked!" Wiping away his tears of amusement, he continued. "It used to be a gorgeous farm, but not since the owner passed away. As you can see, no one's been taking care of it."

Ah. That made sense.

"Not many people want to work on the farm now, so they decided to make the advertisement sound more attractive. Every now and then, people who have seen the ad come here - just like yourself. But as soon as they see the farm, they get disappointed and leave - just like that." He laughed again at this last part. I failed to see the amusement. When he continued, he seemed a bit put out. "It's been awhile since the last one came, though..."

He perked up again, grinning at me. "I see. You believed that cheesy advertisement. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Ok, that was it. I was not going to sit here and be mocked like this by some little bowling ball in a suit and top hat. I pulled a hammer out of my rucksack - both of which I'd bought myself at a farm equipment store before coming - and brought that hammer right down on the little man's toes.

"Ow ow ow ouch! Okay, okay, sorry! Please stop hitting me!"

For a moment, I seriously debated hitting him some more - just for fun. It would be good to vent my frustration out...I had plenty of tools to choose from, too...

With a glare and a sigh, I decided it was best not to get off on the wrong foot in my new home town - and assault and/or murder (depending on if I could or even wanted to stop) was definitely the wrong foot. After all, I would be living here from now on. Crap for cash farm or not, this was it - there was not turning back anymore.

"...I see. You quit your job and moved out of your apartment...that's too bad..."

_That isn't the half of it, chubby_ - but at least he wasn't laughing at me anymore. Though that pittying look didn't cheer me up none, either. After a moment, however, he perked up. Was there any way to keep this man down?

"Hey, why don't you just try and run the farm?" At my skeptical look, he hurridly continued. "The house is livable, and actually pretty nice. If you work hard, I think you'll be happy here! As the mayor of this town, I'll help you as much as I can!"

That took me aback for a second - not the kind yet insane offer, but the fact that this little porker was the mayor.

But I did consider what he said. After all, what other real choice did I have? I had no where else to go. I had nothing - nothing but the land before me. I might as well put it to use.

"Let's do it."


	3. Futility

Lol no matter what, I always name my dog Watson on Harvest Moon. It makes me happy~!

**Disclaimer: I doth dis/the claiming of this/a story I wrote/tho characters I don't/and thus I say/to end this way/DON'T BE RETARDED, I OBLIVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *runs away sobbing at your insensitivity***

**

* * *

**

I was bombarded by weirdos the next morning. First, Mayor Thomas showed up again, offering to help. I declined. Rudely. Then, some buff guys marched up and told me he picked up all shipments from my farm. He introduced himself as Zack, and I recognized him from when I had gotten off my ship at the docks. He had been coming out of the house there on the beach, and offered to help carry my bags. I had declined that, too.

Ok, so maybe two weirdos can't be considered a bombardment, but it was enough to put me on edge. Thankfully, there was something to cheer me up - a puppy was wondering about my farm with no collar. I warmed up to the boy immediately, and named him Watson. I would be his Holmes, I decided, and would solve the mystery of how to make this trashed, rundown plot of dirt into a thriving farm.

After that, I went to work.

And it didn't take long for me to realize my own folly - this was futile.

Grass ruled the lands, and rocks and stumps blocked my path at every turn. Venturing out into the fields was like a battle with nature. I decided to take things one at a time, and pulled out my axe first. I went through, chopping branch after branch. When that was done, I pulled forth my hammer and smashed each stone to pieces. Oh, it all sounds so easy, but I had gotten up and got started at six that morning - with no breakfast. And I worked strait through lunch. Time dragged on, but I wasn't giving up. I didn't even realize how late it was till Zack called to me across the tall grass. I hadn't shipped anything, so he suggested I buy some chickens and sell eggs to get me started. I thanked him, and he left.

That was at five o'clock, and as he left, I smashed the last small rock. The huge stones and stumps wouldn't budge with my cheap tools, so I passed them by. Now, I hoisted out my sickle and attacked the high grass with slashing strokes. By now, I was tired, but I didn't stop.

An hour later, I swung and lost my balance, throwing my tool and toppling forward. It was a few moments before I could stand again. Just tired, I thought. Too tired. So, I went to my small watering hole to splash my face - I wasn't giving in yet! But as I peered at my reflection, it dawned on me that that wasn't my natural skin color - girls weren't normally blue. At least, not human girls. Maybe smurfs. But definitely not humans!

I debated on getting some sleep then, but I spotted the bee hive in the tree a few feet from me and that thought was forgotten. Bee hive. Honey. Food.

The chain of thoughts was not even complete before I was already there, reaching up and carefully dislodging some honey into a small jar I kept with me. I drank it down in a heartbeat, and felt better already.

I pulled out my map, wondering if I should see a doc about my blue color, but after eating the honey, my face was looking much peachier, so instead, I skimmed it for something relaxing. After a hard days work, I deserved it. That's when I spotted the hot spring. I rushed straight there and soaked for about an hour before heading back. By now, I felt like a million bucks. So, naturally, I picked up my sickle and resumed my work.

Turns out, that wasn't so hot an idea.


	4. Coal

This story is literally the way my first play-through of the game went (minus the, uh, romance and character depth and stuff) - you know, fainting and what not. But this was inspired by the fact that eyes are always romanticized and are almost always pretty colors like blue or green. Well, take this! *evil laughter*

**Disclaimer: I doth dis/the claiming of this/a story I wrote/tho characters I don't/and thus I say/to end this way/DON'T BE RETARDED, I OBLIVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *runs away sobbing at your insensitivity***

**

* * *

**

There was nothing but darkness. It was all around me, blocking out everything else. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel, there was nothing. Nothing but the darkness. And an odd, welcoming feeling flowed through me as I thought: Am I dead?

It would fit, wouldn't it? The darkness. When you go to Heaven, you're supposed to see a bright light at the end of a tunnel, right? So, naturally, the road to Hell would be pure darkness - so you'd never know when you're about to step off the edge and into the fires.

A flash interrupted my thoughts. It was fleeting, but it was bright. Not the light in the tunnel? Maybe a flash of Hell's flames?

No, it flashed again - and it was definitely white. It confused me - so I wanted to know what it was.

It flashed once more, and this time it brought pain with it. It stung my eyes, which were already heavy. My body ached - so sore. I was hungry, thirsty, tired, and had a pounding headache.

What is going on with me?

Again the light blinded me, but this time, it started to come into focus. But I didn't want to see it. It hurt too much - too bright, too white. I fought against it. But then, in the midst of the painful brightness, I saw darkness again. In all the white, it was a refuge, a comfort. Instead of running from the light, which was fruitless anyway, I clung to that speck of darkness. And then, there were two of them.

They weren't like the darkness before - the consuming nothingness. These two specks were like coal - yeah, like they had use. Like, if given the incentive, they could make a fire burn passionately. They were much better than the darkness before. With everything in me, I willed myself to them.

In another blinding flash, everything became clear.

And I realized those pieces of coal were the eyes of a man.

"I see your awake now." He gave me a reproving look - those black coals squinted at me. "You worked too hard and collapsed."

Ah. That makes sense. I do remember working very hard until very late. I guess I over did it.

"You'll have to learn to pace yourself better from now on. Rest here for tonight."

I nodded in assent - it was the best I could manage.

The doctor stood and walked off - I could do nothing to stop him. But I hadn't wanted him to go. My lifelines - those smoldering coals - had left with him. It saddened me, and my resolve to stay conscious deserted me.

With his serious face imprinted in my mind like a burn, I fell back into the darkness.


	5. Blue

**Disclaimer: I doth dis/the claiming of this/a story I wrote/tho characters I don't/and thus I say/to end this way/DON'T BE RETARDED, I OBLIVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *runs away sobbing at your insensitivity***

**

* * *

**

I was slightly ashamed of myself when I awoke the next morning, so I left before the doctor ever woke up, let alone approved my condition. I'd pay him what I owed later - I left a note saying send me the bill. But I was out of there before the sun ever came up.

I went strait to my farm house and collapsed on my bed, but I didn't stay there. Instead, I put my tools up into my tool box and pulled out a hoe and watering can. Today, I would finish cutting the grass - with the sickle I assumed was somewhere out in the field near where I had collapsed - and start planting a small crop. With that goal set in my mind, I stepped outside - into the pouring rain.

I groaned.

Things only got worse.

"Good day!" A chinese man dressed in yellow with large spectacles trotted up, smiling like it was raining sunshine instead of water. He was soaked through, and I wondered what on earth he was doing out - until I saw his little black briefcase. "I'm Won by name, a wondering salesman from the east. How do you do."

A salesman. Heaven help me if he doesn't get off my property in five seconds I'm pulling out the hoe.

"I have lots of rare seeds! You would be very glad to buy them. I stay at Zack's place, so come anytime to take a look!"

He didn't appear to be selling anything to me right at the moment, so I grudgingly nodded. He came all the way out here in the rain just to tell me this, when he wasn't planning on actually making a sale? How...dutiful.

"I have to go make my rounds now. I be waiting for you." With a smile and a bow, he took off without another word.

Confused, I shook the event off and headed to my field. I picked up my sickle first, then sorted my priorities - Watson. He'd been left out all night, and now it was pouring. I needed to find him and put him inside.

"Watson?" I called out across the grassy field, but I got no answer. Not surprising, since I'd only known the little guy a day. The rain was really beating down and it was hard to see, so I circled around instead of venturing into the field. "Watson!"

"Hey, who are you yelling at?"

I turned around to the voice that was calling me. But when I did, I slipped in the mud and fell face first into the muck. "Ooph!"

"Hey!" I heard footsteps running towards me, and felt a blush color my face beneath the brown water. "You alright?"

"Yeah, m'fine." I pushed myself up slowly, careful not to slip again and suffer further embarrassment. "I was just looking for my dog."

"You mean this little guy?"

I heard a small bark and was immediately annoyed - and relieved. Wiping the mud from my face with the driest part of my arm, I peered cautiously out and saw my small puppy - cuddled in the protective arms of a young man. I blinked a few more times before fully opening my eyes - and then all I could see was the blue sky. That surprised me, since it was raining so hard.

Then I realized - it wasn't the sky, it was the boy's eyes. They were lightly shaded over by a cap, and he was dressed in a tan jumper. Red strands of hair shone from under his hat.

"You're the new farmer?"

He was kind of unfriendly in his tone, and it grated at my nerves. "Yeah. I'm Claire. You?"

"Gray. Blacksmith in training." I recalled that the blacksmith's shop was right up the road.

"You found my dog?"

"Yeah. He lives here, but wanders up to the shop every so often. I feed him and bring him back."

"Thanks." He shrugged at my reply, and I rolled my eyes behind closed lids.

"You shouldn't be out here in the rain after just collapsing the day before."

"How do you know about that?" I snapped, embarrassed again.

"I was the one who found you. And carried you to the Doc's."

"Seriously?" I cringed. This guy had saved me, and here I was, snapping at him. "Sorry about that."

He shrugged again, looking slightly embarrassed himself. "Wasn't nothing. Was just checking on the pup, and saw you, so..."

"Still, thanks, man." A managed a grin, and he looked taken aback.

"S-sure, n-no problem."


	6. Rivalry

I hate Elli *smiles*

**Disclaimer: I doth dis/the claiming of this/a story I wrote/tho characters I don't/and thus I say/to end this way/DON'T BE RETARDED, I OBLIVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *runs away sobbing at your insensitivity***

**

* * *

**

I scarfed down a piece of bread for breakfast and gave Watson a pat behind the ears. I had woke up late - it was eight in the morning as opposed to the six I had intended. I had went to bed about six the previous night, and I had went to bed a smurf. Apparently, I was pushing myself too hard, but I wasn't about to call it quits.

After Gray had left, I'd ignored his advice and spent the day in the field, slashing grass. I wasn't done, though, and I let Watson out as I headed to finish the job. By one that afternoon, I was a smurf again. I took another long soak in the hot springs, and then spent an hour scavenging before I hit the fields again.

I went to bed early, and got up late. But on Thursday by noon, I had a clean field - minus the huge boulders and tree stumps. I smiled to myself as I looked my future farm over, and I was darn proud.

But now that that was finished, I had a job to do - and a bill to pay.

Since it was all I had, I bottled more honey and headed out towards town.

As soon as I stepped into the clinic, a young boy with bouncy black hair bounded past me, rushing up to the counter. "I want to show you something, Elli!"

The young woman behind the counter smiled to him. "What it is?"

"Here!" The boy shoved his hands towards her and opened them wide.

Elli peered down curiously, then shot back up, looking angry. "Stu! Don't play tricks on me like that!"

The boy just laughed. "Don't get mad, Elli! You don't want to get gray hair, do you?"

"What!?" She looked positively indignant, and I didn't blame him when Stu backed up - until he rushed behind me as a shield.

"Hey, where are you going?" Elli marched over, but when she saw me, she smiled angelicly. "Hello. You're not from around here, are you?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I'm Claire."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be the new girl from the farm, right?"

I nodded and she laughed lightly. "I've heard rumors about you."

...rumors? What kind of rumors? Before I could ask, she continued like she hadn't said anything odd.

"My name's Elli. I work here at the clinic. By the way..." her face went from serene to threatening in a second. "Do you realize there's someone hiding behind you?"

"Don't get so mad, Elli!" Stu shot back.

"Stu is so much trouble!" She shook her head at him. "What shall I do with you!"

"Don't get so mad." Stu repeated, calmer now. "All I did was show you a bug!"

"Don't you know I hate bugs?" Elli countered.

Stu just smiled up at her. "I thought you might like this one!"

Elli shook her head again. "Don't play games with me, Stu!"

Stu grabbed my pant leg and yanked it lightly. "You understand me, right, Claire? You're still young at heart."

I debated internally for a moment as to the possible repercussions of any reply I chose. But it didn't take long for me to decide - I had always been a bit of a brat, anyway, and something about this Elli girl rubbed me wrong. Besides, Stu was just too cute.

"You bet I do, kiddo."

"I like you! Let's play together later." Stu grinned up at me, but at his sister's glare, he took off out of the clinic, leaving me to face her wrath alone.

"You don't need to humor him, Claire." She glared at me for a few more seconds before looking away and sighing. "My brother has always been such a handful!"

I shot Elli a glance that said clearly 'whiner' before whirling around and heading to where I had originally intended to go - the doctor's office. The building didn't really have rooms, though - it was divided up by curtains, and the doctor had his own little office sectioned off. I stepped up to his counter and watched as he dutifully filled out papers.

"I understand how Stu feels, though." His comment took me off guard, but then I realized he obviously must have heard the siblings little tiff. "All children want lots of attention, so they bother the people they like."

I gave him a curious look. "Observation, Doc, or experience?"

He looked up at me oddly. "Experience."

I nodded, deciding it was best not to pry. "I brought this for you." I pushed the bottle across his desk, careful not to hit his papers. "As thanks. I don't know how much I owe you, but I'll pay it. This is just a thank you."

He stared at the bottle for a moment as if confused, but then he smiled widely. "Thank you very much! You really didn't have to - but this will be a great help in making salves and medicines! I really appreciate it!"

I was taken aback by how enthusiastic he was being about this - moments ago he'd seemed quiet and aloof. I found his smile...cute. "It's no problem - I have a tree on my farm with a hive. I can bring you some each day, if you'd like."

"I couldn't ask you to." You shook his head, still smiling. "And don't worry about the bill - it's on the house."

"Thank you very much, then." I gave him a big smile - his happiness was really contagious. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"I hope not." He said, looking serious again. "This is a doctor's office, after all."

I had to laugh at that. "True. I'm Claire, by the way."

"I'm the doctor."

I frowned. "Just 'the doctor'?"

He frowned deeper than I did. "...yes."

I was a tad hurt, but I shrugged it off. If he didn't want to give out his name, that was his business. "Well, then I'll be going, doc. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Be sure to come in for regular checkups - and don't over work yourself!" He called after me, and a winked to him in reply.

I pushed open the door and stepped out, but before it closed I heard Elli's voice. I couldn't make out what she said, but the doctor seemed concerned when he replied: "Don't push yourself too much, now."

I opened up the door enough to see Elli's glowing red face. "Doctor...I'm touched you're worried about me!"

I weird pang shot through me, and I fought back the illogical urge to chunk my sickle at her.

"Well, I couldn't run the clinic without you!"

Now I had to bite down a fit of giggles as Elli replied: "Is that all...?"

"What's wrong now?"

"No-nothing." Elli looked positively downcast, and I felt like the sun was shining a spot light on the very ground where I stood in my honor.

"Okay, if you say so..."

With a spring in my step and an odd love of Elli's suffering and the doctor's innocence, I headed back to my farm.


	7. Attitude

I had decided at the last second to go to the store before I headed back. It was right next door to the clinic, after all, so I stepped in. It was rather small, and the selection showed it well. But I didn't mind - it was cozy. I browsed around, looking at prices, before I headed up to check out with nine bags of turnip seeds.

The man behind the counter gave me a cautious hello, and then he spotted my merchandise. "Ah, that'll be..." He grew much happier as I paid up. I wondered if this was a sales tactic, or if he was just sickly. He introduced himself as Jeff, and his pretty wife, Sasha shot me a warm smile from behind the counter. A beautiful brunette, however, didn't give me such a nice welcome. She came storming in like thunder.

"Karen dear, what's wrong?" Sasha asked.

Karen let out an angry howl. "Uhl! That dork is so dense! Sometimes I wonder why I even bother being friends with him. I bake him cookies, and what does he do? He throws them out! I watched him do it while he thought I wasn't looking! That jerk!"

Sasha smiled lightly. "Karen, honey, you burnt those cookies."

"So?" She snapped back. "It's the thought that counts! He should have kept them!"

I rolled my eyes at her outburst, not really caring. I turned to leave, but instead I was soon being screamed at as well. "Hey, you! I saw that! How dare you roll your eyes at me! You have no idea what my day has been like!"

"Like I even care." I seethed under my breath. Apparently, not low enough.

"You say that to my face you little brat!"

Cocking my head to the side, I grinned smugly and turned to her, hand on my hip. "Like. I. Even. Give. A. Flying. Flip. About. Your. Pathetic. Overly. Hormonal. Girlish. Rants. You. Selfish. Little. Drama. Queen."

I hadn't intended to go into this store and be mean to the owner's daughter, I really hadn't. Actually, I even sympathized with her plight, and silently agreed. He should have kept the cookies, burnt or not, or at least waited till he got home to throw them out. But her attitude! I just couldn't stop myself from throwing a pin into her hissy fit.

Karen was struck speechless for a moment at my audacity, but she soon recovered her indignation. "H-how-! How DARE you!"

"Like this." I stuck my tongue out at her childishly.

"Oh, you!" She didn't seem to be able to speak through her anger, so I took that time to turn back around and give a casual wave as I left.

I passed a woman on my way out. She had shoulder length black hair and eyes, and an old timey dress. Of course, that seemed to be the fashion with women in this town. At least Karen had on normal clothes.

The woman - whoever she was - gave me a shocked and wary look as I walked by, and I new from the way she rushed to Sasha once I was passed that I could probably count on being the gossip of the town for far longer than I had bargained for. If Elli had heard rumors about me before, they were probably nothing compared to what was about to be spread around.


	8. Master

**Disclaimer: I doth dis/the claiming of this/a story I wrote/tho characters I don't/and thus I say/to end this way/DON'T BE RETARDED, I OBLIVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *runs away sobbing at your insensitivity***

**

* * *

**

Planting turned out to be a lot harder than I had thought, but very satisfying. I tilled up the soil, enjoying the motion and sounds that came from the repetitious work, and then lovingly tucked the seeds into the soft dirt. After watering them all, I was dead tired. I picked up Watson and headed in for an early night, deciding it best not to upset the doc by collapsing again. I'd rather make him smile more than worry about me all the time.

The next morning, I got up on time. First thing, I took my sickle to all the grass that had started to grow back - which thankfully wasn't much. Then, I watered all my precious seeds. Lastly, I headed to the tree and bottled some honey.

"Hey, Doc." I placed the honey onto his desk and grinned. "I got today's shipment for you."

He glanced between me and the honey before chuckling. "You really don't have to do this every day."

"Really, it's my pleasure." I smiled happily, glad that something was already becoming routine in my new life - something that didn't involve me turning blue. "And I'm sure you'll be glad to know I'm done with work and will be enjoying the sunshine the rest of the day."

His face lit up. "That's great!"

"Do you need anything else while I'm out?"

"Ah. Well...no, no. Just go out and enjoy yourself." He tried to smile again, but it wasn't quite reaching his eyes.

"What do you need, doc? And don't worry about it - I'm bored out of my mind and would love to help out. Just name it."

"...we don't really need anything, per se, but...if you would gather up some wild grasses while you're out, I use those for medicines..." He shrugged, obviously bashful. "You don't have to bring them by - just give them to Zack. He brings them here."

I smiled at the cuteness of his request. "You bet, doc. Not a problem. I was planning on gathering up stuff while I was out and about, anyway, to make a little extra cash."

As I headed out, I didn't even give Elli a passing glance.

* * * * * * *

I sat beside the lake, peering curiously at the grasses I'd collected. I couldn't fit much in my bag at the time, so I was trying to figure out which I should take to Zack, since I wouldn't be able to bring it all before he came. There were orange ones, blue ones, purple ones, and yellow ones, and I was thoroughly confused as to which the doctor would want most.

"Need some help there, miss?"

I looked up at the shadow that had fallen over me, and met a smiling face. He was dressed oddly, like a hiker, and he had on a weird hat with a feather in it. "With your grasses, do you need help?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah...I was trying to figure out which to ship to the doc today, since I won't be able to take them all in my tiny backpack."

"I see." He smiled widely. "All of them have their uses - I'm sure the doctor would be happy with any of them. Usually, I'm the only one who ships any grass, so he'll be glad to be getting more, no matter what kind."

"You ship grass, too?" The sentence sounded weird when I said it, and I realized that this life was going to take some getting used to.

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled a bit at this. "I'm Basil, the botanist around here. Grass is my forte."

"That's neat. I'm Claire, the new farmer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Claire. I've heard plenty about you, that's for sure." He laughed heartily, but I made a face. More rumors. Wonderful.

He saw my face and laughed more. "Oh, it hasn't been bad, I assure you. Just that you were quite a character, to say the least. A hard worker - so hard you've collapsed once and had to be taken to the hospital!"

I felt my face redden at this, so I looked down at my grass.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, your just not used to the work and don't know your limits. In fact, if you eat the right grasses, you could bring up your energy and work for longer."

My face lit up. "Really?!"

"Yep. I can show you, if you'd like."

"Thank you so much!" I stood strait up, feeling ecstatic. "Please teach me all you can, master!"

He laughed even harder at that. "I don't know about 'master,' but I'd be happy to teach you. Here, we'll start with these you've already collected..."


	9. Unwelcome

**Disclaimer: I doth dis/the claiming of this/a story I wrote/tho characters I don't/and thus I say/to end this way/DON'T BE RETARDED, I OBLIVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *runs away sobbing at your insensitivity*

* * *

**

Basil turned out to be awesome. He's real smart, funny, and patient. It was dark by the time we stepped into his house - he had gladly invited me over for dinner. Of course I accepted - I hadn't had a proper meal in five days!

Inside was a cozy little home that made me feel something inside I had never felt before. It was warm, and spread through me slowly. It was weird, but not a bad feeling. As his wife greeted him with a hug and peck on the cheek, and his daughter smiled preciously, I felt, for the first time, that this must be what it's like to be a family...

And then his wife spotted me, and all the warmth was replaced by cold chills.

"Hi!" Suddenly, his wife disappeared from my line of vision as his daughter stepped in front of me. "I'm Mary. Are you a tourist?"

"Ah...no." Before I could finish, Basil had me in a one armed hug. "No, no, Mary! This here is the infamous Claire, the new farmer! I've been showing her around all day, teaching her about the medicinal purposes of grass!"

"Ohhhh!" Mary smiled sweetly at me, her large glasses sliding down her nose slightly. Her black hair was back in a braid, but it framed her face cutely.

Basil had brown hair and eyes, so I looked to the mother for Mary's genetics - and was met by a frigid smile. "Oh, you're Claire, hm? I'm Anna. It's wonderful to meet you after all I've heard from Manna and Sasha."

Sasha, from the convenience store, and the dark haired woman who had went to her after I'd left flashed in my mind. Ah. Gossip central. Was that why I was getting such icy stares?

"Anna, I invited Claire over for dinner. Did you make enough?"

She turned to her husband, her smile not changing. "Ah, you've been out very late, so dinner's cold. I'm afraid Mary and I already ate. Yours is in the fridge, but I threw the rest out. So sorry, Claire."

She turned to me again, and she didn't look sorry in the slightest. "If you'd come home sooner, or told us earlier you'd be out late and bringing a guest, I would have prepared better."

Oh, so that was it. She was angry he'd been out so late - and with a young woman, no less. I was beginning to get the picture quite clearly - and I was very, very unwelcome.

"Well, that's fine with me." I cleared my throat warily. "I appreciate the offer, so thank you very much. I should be heading home anyway."

Basil looked downcast for the first time since I'd met him. "Well, alright. Sorry about this."

"Oh no, not at all." I shook my head and smiled. "Really, thanks anyway. I'm going now, it was nice meeting you both."

Mary returned my smile. "You, too! You should come by the library sometimes, okay? I work there, and dad has lots of books on the shelves!"

Anna merely nodded, smiling her cold, dead smile.

"Y-yeah, you bet. Good night."

"Good night!"

By the time I had reached the farm, I was...slightly depressed. I had made a cool, helpful friend - only to receive the bitter shoulder from his wife. And, of course, he and his daughter had been completely oblivious. I sighed as I pushed open my door. Then I remembered Watson.

"Watson?" I called out across the farm, but got no answer. "Watson!"

Not again, I thought, shutting my door and heading out into the fields, calling the small puppy's name.

I went to bed alone that night.


	10. Catch

I used to hate Popuri. Now, I completely blame liking her on thelaughinglibra. Course, I also blame Claire X Carter on her...lol and I've never even talked to the woman! Behold, the power of fanart and fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I doth dis/the claiming of this/a story I wrote/tho characters I don't/and thus I say/to end this way/DON'T BE RETARDED, I OBLIVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *runs away sobbing at your insensitivity***

**

* * *

**

I laid in bed for what must have been an hour the next morning, having woken before my alarm. I hadn't found Watson the night before, so I worried that he'd wandered off. Gray mentioned he did that every so often.

I just stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the nothingness that my house sounded like. It was rather pathetic, but...this was my house. My house. Not my home, though. Not yet. I was hoping, really, that it would become my home in time, but after yesterday, I felt hurt. I'd felt a real home for the first time, and been kicked out of it with a vengeance. Maybe I wasn't meant to have a true home. Maybe that was why I was passed from home to home, jumbled around in the foster care system all my life. Maybe that was why I never had real parents or a family - I was cursed or something.

Heck, even my dog ran every chance it got.

Sighing, I made myself get out of bed. A pathetic breakfast of a loaf of bread - which seemed to be my usual these days, which wasn't much better than the breakfast beagle I used to eat on the way to work - and then I was out onto the land. I did what was also becoming part of my usual routine: watered my crops and harvested a jar of honey. But on the way off my farm, I ran into Gray - carrying my dog.

"Gray." I gave him an approving smile. I frowned at his companion, though. "Watson."

The puppy whimpered.

Gray cracked a grin. "I caught him chasing Rick's chickens this morning - at the poultry farm across the street." He jerked his head in that direction, and I nodded, knowing where he was talking about. I carried a town map around with me wherever I went. Even if I hadn't been there yet, I had all the places memorized.

"Not a very good quality in a farm dog." I noted, taking Watson from Gray's arms.

"He just needs some training, he doesn't know any better yet. He's never been around chickens before."

"Well, then maybe he should get used to it. Maybe I'll get some chickens and train him. Zack said chickens would be a good animal for me to start with."

Gray nodded after a second. "Yeah, I'd think so. I've seen Rick's sister Popuri out feeding the chickens. Apparently, they don't need too much extra care, and you get eggs everyday as long as they stay healthy."

"Sounds like a plan." I set Watson down on the other side of the farm gate that never seemed to stop him from leaving, anyway, and watched him scamper off towards my fields. "If he tears up my crops, I'll have a new backpack tomorrow."

I heard Gray snicker behind me, and decided to walk with him up to the poultry farm. There, I met Popuri. I've never seen anything so gross in my life.

"Hi, Claire!" She ran over to me as soon as I stepped on the farm, her long pink curls bobbing behind her. She looked like some sort of weird, old fashioned porcelain doll. "I know we haven't met, but I'm Popuri!"

"Er, hey."

"Would you like some CHICKENS!!!!" The end of her sentence was more of an exclamation than part of her question. She'd went to motion to the poultry to find that she'd left the gate open and they were squaking about her farm.

Gray and I stared in dumbfounded wonder as the pink blob ran frantically around, snatching up chickens and tossing them back into the (still open) pen, after which they merely exited again when she turned her back.

"Should we help her?" I asked finally, confused as to why I wasn't laughing at this hilarious sight. Maybe I was in culture shock?

Gray slowly shook his head and started to back up. "No way. I'm outta here. Later, Claire."

"Later." I waved - well, more like stuck my hand into the air after him - and then muttered "some help you are." Sighing, I stepped forward into the chicken-catching fray. And the first thing I did was close the gate.

* * * * * * *

"Thanks for helping me, Claire." While my initial opinion of Popuri being an airhead still stood, her light hearted enthusiasm and constant happiness was growing on me. "Hey, do you like chickens?"

"Yeah, you bet." I replied immediately, before realizing she was probably referring to them as pets, not as KFC. I hadn't ever had a live chicken before, but I decided it was best not to tell her that.

"That's great! You know, people who like chickens are good people." She nodded when she finished, like she'd just said something philosophical. I didn't get it, but I just said "Sure. Hey, Popuri?"

"Yes?"

"Can I buy a chicken now?"


	11. Drugs

_This chapter took all of twenty minutes to write, but I'm not too sure I like it. I might go back and fix it later. Really, this wasn't what I had planned to happen next (though it was planned to happen soon enough that this is fine) but my brain would not sqeeze out what I had originally inteded, so...here you go. Hope it turned out alright. _

_Also, I went back and edited 'Attitude' since the document editor makes words disappear if there are two periods surrounding it. Now the chapter should make more sense, if you want to reread it._

_Disclaimer: I do own Harvest Moon, but only the games and not the rights. Because really, if I had there rights, they'd be even more awesome then they are. Because I'm a romantic, and these games have so much potential...  
_

* * *

I was crouched down on my ankles, elbows on my knees, staring down at the puffed up ball of feathers on legs that was my latest farming acquisition. It stared up at my with twitchy, beady black eyes, zipping it's head back and forth at odd angles, puffing it's feathers out. It made weird clucking noises I'd only heard in movies, and moved about as though it's feet were dainty things.

Only when it was sufficiently removed from me did the chicken start to peck at the ground.

I was fascinated with the weird bird. Though it smelled funny, couldn't do tricks, and had pecked my hands bloody when Watson had started to bark at it in my arms when we'd come home, I'd found myself becoming rather attached to the fowl.

"Well, enjoy your new home, Brewster."

I stood, backing out of the coop while still staring at my chicken. MY chicken! ...I never thought I'd own a chicken that was still alive. My life had definitely started to take strange turns.

I was smiling widely when I exited – only to strike a frown again as I spotted Watson, waiting patiently by the door. To eat Brewster, no doubt.

"You are not allowed to eat family." I told him firmly before walking off. The pup trailed behind me.

It was Saturday, and I had watered my crops already. Honey jar in my bag, I headed up to the doctor's place. My new chick had picked up my spirits a bit, so my eyes were wide and observant, taking in the town as a walked. Usually, I stared at the ground when I went places, but today seemed nice somehow and, though I wouldn't smile, I felt like I want to really have a look around.

But at the same time, my feet were moving a bit quicker than usual, and a little after ten I found myself at the Clinic.

"Huh? I haven't seen you yet, have I?" The Doctor asked, looking up at me as I approached.

I raised my eyebrows at him, shaking my head. "Really, Doc? Forgotten me so soon?" I asked, waving a jar of honey between us.

"Hi, Claire." He replied apologetically, a slight smile whispering across his face. "Are you eating well?"

I nodded, smiling at him along with my lie. Heck no, I wasn't eating well. I was currently living off bread. Not even toast, bread. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Good." He commented easily, sifting through his papers while he spoke. "Food is very important for you. Eat balanced meals."

_Of course food is important, _I snorted to myself. _It keeps us alive. But as for balanced meals, at the moment, I'm screwed. Thanks for the concern, doc._

I smiled ruefully, a little annoyed that he was still scribbling away at his papers while I was trying to be social (which I didn't do very often in the first place, so the least he could do was humor me).

As though he could feel my growing animosity, he glanced up. "You shouldn't be on any radical diet, ok?"

I nodded. _Sure, no radical diets for me. Dieting requires eating less, doesn't it? So if I'm not eating at all, that can't be a diet, right? Besides, it's not like I'm starving myself on purpose. I just can't afford food, is all._

I'd thought seeing those coal eyes would add to my good day, but now my (relatively) cheerful morning seemed to be far away.

But the doctor was either oblivious to my growing dismay or was trying to cheer me up, because he finally put down his pen and smiled. "Everyone in this town is pretty healthy. There are many unhealthy people in big cities, you know. It must be the nature."

_The nature? What is that supposed to mean?_ I wondered. _The nature around us out here, making people healthier? The nature in cities, being scarce and making them unhealthy? The nature of people in various locations?_

While my mind struggled with that, he settled down and went on, like a teacher droning to a sleepy class. "I'm studying every day. There is no end to the world of medicine. So many challenges. How about you? Farming must be hard."

I shrugged. So far, it wasn't hard. Not really. Clearing the land had been harder than tilling it, in my opinion. And now I just had to sit back and watch the little suckers grow. No problem.

"You're a female, too." The doctor said, and I smiled. _No kidding, doc, just now notice that?_ I frowned again. Where was all this bitterness coming from? What had happened to my good day? But the doc was still talking. "Take care of yourself."

_Like you told Elli to take care of herself? Because you need her to run the clinic?_ My eyes narrowed. Suddenly, the nurse didn't seem so bad.

"Elli and I are here for you if you have any problems, okay?" I felt my anger both rise and slip a bit at this. It was confusing, the roller coaster inside me. 'Elli and I' annoyed me, but 'here for you' made my eyes burn a bit.

I nodded, suddenly unable to form words (not that I had been talking much in the first place).

"By the way, Claire." The doctor added after a moment. "There is a special tonic I got from another town. You can energize and recover fatigue at the same time. It's not as effective as the medicine I got here, so I don't sell it, but...I made some improvements, so it should work. It's bitter, though."

He hadn't actually come out and asked, but as he'd spoke he'd rose from his desk and pulled open a cabinet, setting a bottle of the 'special tonic' on the table for me to see, and I knew what he wanted.

"O...okay." I nodded, picking up the bottle and eyeing it warily. "I'll just...give it a shot, eh?"

"Right!" The doctor exclaimed, suddenly very excited. He had that boyish look again, like when I'd first given him honey. "I knew you'd try it. Go ahead, bottoms up."

I froze for a moment, staring at his joyously expectant face, his words echoing in my ears. _I knew you'd try it_. Did he really know anything about me? How could he just assume that, barely having talked to me – not even _recognizing_ me when I'd first come in?

But small part of me was swirling with a weird sense of pride that he'd said that. Was I a guinea pig, to test his new meds on, or was I just someone he trusted to be helpful? I guess I'd shown myself to be helpful these past few meetings, fetching him honey and shipping grass...

I glanced down into the jar, swishing the clear liquid (it was rather thick) for a moment before bringing it up and gulping it down. My back stiffened, my throat clenched, and I set the jar back down onto his desk with a bit more force then I'd intended. But my face was enough to say what I didn't trust my mouth to open and say (because, frankly, it might try to give the tonic back instead).

"It wasn't good...?" The doctor asked, his face falling. He looked very confused, like he'd expected _bitter_, yeah, but not this reaction. The stuff was gross.

But suddenly he smiled, pumping his hand up, and exclaimed, with confidence, "But it works, right?"

I stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say, and realized that, yeah, I felt a bit better. After feeling so negative the past few minutes, I felt my good mood washing back over me, and I flexed my shoulders. "...Yeah, I guess it does."

"I knew you'd understand the quality of this tonic." He said proudly, still smiling. And, instead if being offended again by this, I instead felt a small smile creep up. He sure was cute when he was all hyped up like this. "One more?"

My smile all but jumped off my face. "Uh, no."

The doctor frowned at me. "I'm kidding. Don't rely on medicine, okay?"

"Course not." I replied easily, feeling a bit bad for seemingly ruining his good mood.

"It was fun to talk to you today, Claire." He replied in his still serious tone. Somehow, it made me gulp. "You helped me out too."

Giving me his best smile, he said, "You are a courageous!"

"A courageous what?" I asked, a crooked smile planting itself on my face.

"A courageous woman!" He decided after a moment, still smiling at me.

Some little voice in me said that I was supposed to be mad at this man, and that it was probably his juicy drug that was making me feel so abnormally good, but at the moment, I didn't give a rip. I liked the way it sounded when he called me a woman.


End file.
